Computer Virus Physiology
The ability to become a technological virus. Variation of Digital Form. Capabilities Users of this ability are able to become a living computer virus. They are capable of spreading their virus and infecting a numerous amount of technology, allowing them to bend technical appliances to their will. Once the technical appliance has been hi-jacked, it is merely an extension of their control. Users are also capable of giving themselves a digital cybernetic body for physical purposes. Applications * Duplicate yourself by using other people's power to create something. * Duplication and self-duplication powers are included in the materialization powers. * Some transformation powers are included if they imply creation of new material to increase the mass. * Transformation * Digital Evolution * Technology-based abilities. Variations * Chaos Virus: Causes chaos and destruction to systems. * Class-5 Virus: Drains energy and destroys systems. * Control Virus: Takes control of systems. * Cron Virus: Infects the entire net and orders a self-destruction, the strongest virus. * Super Virus: A higher class virus capable of intense destruction and powers. * Trojan Horse Virus: Copy other programs' appearance and causes destruction. * Viral Worm: Mindless en mass viruses that spread their infection indiscriminately. Associations * Computer Virus Manipulation * Digital Form Limitations * Transformation powers that respect the laws of conservation cannot be reprogrammed. * Powers that only create mental objects or intangible energy (light, heat, force) are immune to it. * Can be overpowered by anti-virus. Known Users * Evil and Virus attribute Digimon (Digimon series) * BEHEMOTH (Digimon Tamers) * Diaboromon and all his other forms (Digimon: The Movie) * Sigma (Mega Man X series) * Zero EXE. (Mega Man EXE.) * Rush (Megaman NT Warriors) * Joker 2.0 (The Batman) * Mecha-Linkara (AT4W) * Agent Smith (The Matrix Reloaded, Revolutions) * Viral (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward) * Ireul (Neon Genesis Evangelion) * Love Machine (Summer Wars) * Megabyte (Reboot) * Hexadecimal (Reboot) * Gigabyte (Reboot) * Killabyte (Reboot) * Daemon (Reboot) * X.A.N.A. (Code Lyoko) * Turbo/King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) * Cybugs (Wreck-It Ralph) * Phantom Virus (Scooby-Doo & The Cyber Chase) * Absynthe (Marvel Comics) * Brainiac (DCAU) * Milton Fine/Brainiac (Smallville) * The Grid (DC Comics) Trivia Despite the fact of the user becomes a virus, this power is not a evil power due fact from this power can be used to good ways, like destroy villains computers, dis-configure or recover data. Gallery Sigma.jpg|Sigma (Mega Man X series) has a virus that is capable of giving himself a new body whevener his previous is destroyed. Zero EXE..jpg|Zero EXE. (Mega Man EXE) was created by Lord Willy in order to infect the entire net. Diaboromon.jpg|Diaboromon and his line (Digimon: The Movie) are digimon versions of the Y2K bug. phantamvirus.jpg|Phantom Virus (Scooby-Doo & The Cyber Chase) King Candy Cybug.png|After being eaten by a Cybug, King Candy/Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph) merged with it and became the most powerful virus in the arcade, possessing the ability to take over any game he wanted. Chloe_Brainiac.jpg|Brainiac's (Smallville) program can infect, alter and control any technology that it interfaces with, extract information from and control human minds and survive and rebuild itself if even a portion of it remains intact. Grid.png|Grid (DC Comics) Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Data-based powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Physiology Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Rare power